XC: Cataclysm
Cataclysm We find our heroes dealing with the aftermath of what happens at the end of Set Sail Destination Saleria. All the nations will meet at the trading post, when there’s a sudden Alien attack, making all the nations realize they need to band together in order to restore peace in their land. They agree to work together and go into battle. They set multiple meeting and attack points and charge into “The Unknown” where the Aliens have set up their camp. Right as they are about to defeat the Aliens, they discover there is a traitor among them. Episode One - ' We meet Azar, the young prince of Azure. He is a compassionate, but fair and just prince. His father, Tenka, is the king of Azure. For years, aliens and humans have lived peacefully and in unison. Life is normal and ordinary. Everyone works together and there is order in the land. The King gets word that the Chief of Saleria and his daughter have arrived to the fishing post. They are frantic and reveal that not only is their beautiful island on the brink of destruction but the mermaids of Mermaid Waters are being attacked as well. They plead for help. The mermaids helped them and they want to repay the favor. '''Episode Two -' Azar and Haiz venture off to Mermaid Waters. They arrive to a beautiful water base that looks almost abandoned. There is no one in sight so they decide to dive into the waters and search for the mermaids. They meet a group of frightened mermaids who inform them the rumors are true and they are being attacked for their mystical waters and powers. While speaking to Alana, they get attacked from above by a single alien. They manage to capture the attacker and he confesses to them that the hoard is heading to the Blood Sea for a mass invasion. Azar, Haiz, and Alana head to the Blood Sea to investigate. 'Episode Three -' The trio arrives to the Blood Sea. They make their way to the Sea Base and see aliens, sea creatures, and high tech weapons. We learn the aliens were attacking mermaids for their mystical powers to enhance the weapons. The aliens notice the trio and capture them. They manage to escape and set the mermaids free. We move over to Echolin and see Vi boarding a van. 'Episode Four - ' We explore “The Unknown”. What was once an uncharted lava land is now a fully occupied functioning land. The aliens have taken over and set up camp to execute their plan to attack all nations with the help of Echolin technology.After escaping from the Blood Sea, Azar and Haiz head back to Azure to tell the King about the aliens and why the mermaids were being attacked. They decide to go to the trading post for a nations meeting. At the trading post, Azar, Tenka, Haiz, Ziti and Chief Orzo abruptly enter, interrupting the meeting. They inform the other nations about the horrors they’ve seen. Saleria being practically destroyed, mermaids being attacked, and the aliens planning a mass invasion. They learn about the disasters happening in the other nations and all agree they need to act quick because an attack is imminent. As the nations argue about the aliens and how to approach the situation, an explosion is heard from a near distance. With their faces full of fear and concern, another explosion erupts and the aliens come charging in, in full force to attack the trading post. The nations try to strike back but the aliens are too quick, they had a plan and executed it perfectly. We look over to Azar, who is huddled on the ground, holding a lifeless body. 'Episode Five - ' The nations devise an attack plan and regroup in preparation for the battle. There will be four meeting points and teams for the attack. South Team will be the desert and Azurians meeting in Azure to attack from the south east, North Team will be Kreptolailen meeting in Palmderia to attack from the north west, Team Echolin will attack from above, and Team Saleria will emerge from the Blood Sea in the east. The nations march into “The Unknown” and the battle begins with South Team and North Team attacking first. Everything is going according to plan and the Echolins are queued up to appear from the skies to finish off the Aliens, when they suddenly start attacking the other nations instead. Being caught off guard, weak, and tired from the battle, the nations consider retreating when suddenly the Salerians appear from the Blood Sea along with the mermaids and other sea creatures and start attacking. The Aliens and Echolins are weakened and fall back, forfeiting the battle. The Nations celebrate their victory and all head back to their lands. Azar goes back to Azure, feeling completely destroyed. He now has to figure out how to rule his nation without his father. '''Main Characters: Azar - The prince of Azure. He is young but very wise and mature for his age. Haiz - The daughter of a fisherman. She is Azar’s best friend and most trusted confidant. Tenka - The wise King of Azure. He has led his nation gracefully for many years and has made many allies along the way. Ziti- The daughter of the Chief of Saleria. She also happens to be half human and half Alien. Many of her friends and family are either fully alien or half alien. Chief Orzo - The Chief of Saleria who will do anything to protect his daughter and his land. Alana - A Mermaid from Mermaid Waters who helps and guides Azar and Haiz on their journey to the Blood Sea. Vi - A young woman from Echolin who can over power ones own conscious forcing in her own causing the victim to lose control of their own body. Even plant ideas in their heads. Locations: Azure - Azure closed off to the other nations by their Frost Fire Alps, a giant mountain dividing the nations, and the bodies of water surrounding them with only a train track between them. The Trading Post -The general market place where all the nations go to to trade their goods for the goods of other nations. It is also a meeting place for all the nations to gather and discuss important matters in Xalgon. There’s a lifestyle in place and many civilians living here. Mermaid Waters - A mystical body of water where the mermaids reside. The water is very clear and pure. Rumor has it, there are very special healing powers in the depths of these waters. The Blood Sea - A deep body of water where all the strongest and most violent sea creatures of Xalgon reside. Echolin - A city of science and corruption. Run by the Order who believe the next important thing other that Xalgon Domination is the eco system of Xalgon. “The Unknown” - The uncharted lava land of Xalgon. Those who have adventured there have never returned, and those who believed they were destined to settle there were never heard from again. Micro - soapbox revisited (infinite budget) Target Market: 18-45 year olds Medium: Limited Series Why it works: With an infinite budget, a limited series was the best way to go to tell this incredible story. There is too much going on for it to be just one movie. With this series we can focus on many things at once without missing anything or having to cut some plot point. With our budget, we could have an hour to an hour and a half long million dollar episodes with amazing special effects be able to deliver the most epic CGI battle scenes ever seen. Platform: Apple TV+ Genre: Sci-Fi/Action/Adventure Additive Comprehension: A lot of information is unraveled in this series. Fans of Expedition: Azure will see the King and Queen as older rulers and meet their son, Azar, who is a fine young prince. It will be revealed that Echolin and the Aliens have been working together to take down the rest of the nations. We learn about what the Aliens have been doing to the mermaids and why they need their powers. We also get to explore “The Unknown”, which was once an untouched lava land.